


Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground

by NamelessGhuleh



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Dave is a soft romantic boi, Eventual mpreg, I’m so sorry for this story, Junior is an Angel, M/M, Willie Nelson song title because I can, fallen angel AU, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhuleh/pseuds/NamelessGhuleh
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Dave, until he discovers a young man, or Angel, who seems to have fallen. In this story, dear readers, fate intervenes and draws the two closer together. Just a head's up, this book does contain a bit of smut, so please read at your own risk! Anyways, please enjoy this book! I worked very hard on it :) I’m moving this from Wattpad so yeah. If you wanna check out my Wattpad, it’s Mrs_Zoe_Steele. Anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine
Kudos: 3





	Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground

*Junior's POV*

Falling... Falling... Falling... I was cast out of Heaven, but for what? I'm not sure... But, one thing's for certain, I'm falling toward the Earth, and it's gonna hurt when I finally hit the ground. As I was falling, I glanced at my wings, the rose gold feathers lining the edges occasionally coming off and fluttering beside me, and closed my eyes, letting a few stray tears escape. When I opened them again, my gaze was fixed on the bright light surrounding my form, and I looked down, and braced myself for when I hit the ground. When I finally reached that point, I hit a large tree branch, breaking my right wing in the process, and tumbled a bit before hitting the ground with a loud crash. That's when everything went black...

*Dave's POV*

Oh shit. That was a pretty loud crash. I looked out my window to figure out what made the noise, and to my shock, in the distance, I saw a glowing light of some kind. My eyes widened, and I don't know what came over me, instincts maybe? I'm not sure, but I left my apartment and drove over there as fast as legally allowed. After a bit, I got out of my truck, and walked over to the large tree, and my heart broke a little when I saw what was in that huge crater. A boy, he looked a little younger than me, but he had wings? One of them looked broken, and he was covered in dirt, bruises and scratches, presumably from the tree. I slid down the crater carefully, kneeling beside the boy, and backed up when he stirred lightly, turning his head a bit. After that, I gently put a hand on his shoulder, and he had a pained expression on his soft face. I brought my hand back, and sighed lightly as he opened his eyes. 

*Junior's POV*

Pain. Aching, burning pain everywhere. I opened my eyes, adjusting to my surroundings, and my gaze was fixed on a young man who was kneeling beside me with a concerned look on his face. I looked at him, curiosity in my eyes, and he said, "Are you alright?" I sat up with help from the man, and winced as I tried to move my wing, looking down, and seeing that it was broken, bent in two places and missing feathers. I looked back at the man, who still had a look of concern on his face, and shook my head, saying, "I-I broke my wing... I was cast out from Heaven. I fell down to Earth, and I'm not sure why..." The man looked at me, a small frown forming on his face, and he said, "Let me help you to my truck. You can stay with me until you're better, or until you can go back to Heaven." I smiled a bit, thanking him, and stood up with his help. After I did, I winced, folding my wings as best as I could, and he helped me into his truck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I hope you all enjoy it! I worked very hard on it! - Lots of love, Zoe


End file.
